


Still, We Dream

by FaeriMagic



Series: School Assignments [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriMagic
Summary: Find this work on:✿DeviantArt✿





	Still, We Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d2qf9yi) ✿
> 
> * * *

Derision, ridicule, contempt; these are thrown upon us. We are exploited for our labor, and our finery consists of filthy rags. Pessimism pervades through this horde; there is no hope that we'll be saved. We flounder and we're caught in a maelstrom of abuse. _Every day_ is cumbersome, another obstacle we have to do, another day to survive. But still we dream. We dream of the day that we exult in joy, dream of that iridescent aperture.

**Author's Note:**

> Underlined words are vocabulary words.  
> It was originally written this way because I was thinking of the Aushwitz prisoners. Those people who were jailed in a prison camp in World War II. 
> 
> maelstrom-a powerful whirpool.  
> aperture-an opening or open space.


End file.
